an auction of adventure and survivle
by 4 Alaza-Mz.Jane Doe .Fangirls
Summary: a Favor for her paribite turns into a date with dangers men and a fight for her life. M for future lemons ETC CLACE,a little MALEC NO SIZZY SORRY! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW


_**thankx**__** for reading .R&R me what you think.**_

_**~Chapter 1~**_

_**DANGEROUS RIDES AND BEAUTIFUL STRANGERS**_

"This dress is to short .,"said Clary regretting helping Izzy with Her family auction.

They stood on stage Clary next to Isabelle .

"Tonight we auction off a night with each of these young ladies Clarissa Morgenstern and Isabelle Lightwood so which Lord would like to start."said Robert Lightwood

**_Clary_ _pov_**

there was shouts

"600,"

"900,"

"1000,"

"10,000 for both" came a voice I looked up to see Lord Simon a life long friend trying to save us "

"going once...twice ...so-"

"100,000,"came a voice that sounds like silk. There were gasps and whispers as the crowd parted letting through too men ,I had never seen them in the court .Izzy grabbed my arm and slowly pulled me off stage with her.

"they are the Wayland Lords they are said to be very dangerous. Stay close to me and mind your manner with them."

"ohhh,Isabelle what have we got into."

We curtsied and took there arms to the dance floor .The man I was with looked like a lion gold from head to toe as we danced I never met his eyes.

"what is your name"he asked

"Clarissa Morgenstern my Lord but many know me as

Clary."

" Clary?"

"Yes my Lord ."

"Will you meet my eyes."

Clary hesitantly did .

"I could have sworn last I saw you your eyes were green"

"Contacts my lord I am not in my usually attire. Lady Isabelle has dressed me tonight .I would never dress like this"I looked back down not meaning his eyes ,curs my blush.

""Why not you look beautiful,breath taking"

"Thank you My Lord"I could feel a blush creep up to my cheeks.

Izzy came up to us

"My Lord I must take Clary for five minutes to Dress Clary for the rest of your night."

"We have alll night so fill free .I wouldn't want Lady Clarissa to fall ill ,long as you let her dress in something she feels Comfortable ."

Iz let me were my pants but her white top that hung to low I was always pulling it up but to knight I had my Cloak .I was always a girl that would hide. The Lords Lead us to horses Mine was black.I always did like to ride.

"I trust you can keep up"

"Yes my Lord"I said keeping my eyes from his.

We rode until we reached a large manner .Izzy had her arm linked with mine as we walked into darkness my hand on my blade that was hidden among many more I had. Iz had her hand on her wip.

Something grabbed me from behind and I flipped it holding my blade to its neck.

"iz,Izzy! ,I got something hit a light."

The light came on and I looked to see what had grabbed me .I sat on a smirking Lord that had danced with me.

"Quite the Spit fire when your not all quite and, I think you lost your contacts your eyes are not brown anymore."

Clary stuck the blade in her boot quickly getting off of him .

"My Lord I am terrible Sorry.I...I didn't see you .she said standing and helping him up. Pulling on her hood and dropping her eyes to the ground.

"The fault is mine and please its Jace no Lord. If you would follow me , and Lady Isabelle follow my brother John for we have two planned separate dates"

As I passed Izzy I slipped her the blade from my boot.I always looked out for my paribite .

I walked down a long hall with Jace. This time I let my eyes fall as well as my hood.I can't believe I flipped a dangerous Lord by the Angels what if he kills me.

"Why do you do that,"

"Do what my Lo-Jace"

"You never look up and you always try to hide."

"well I don't fancy socializing as a skill I need to practice .I don't hide I just keep to myself because this reality people call life is far from interesting"I said crossing my arms

"stubborn ,Spitfire aren't we."

Jace said.

There was a sharp pain were my paribitie rune was I could feel It !

I took off full speed towards were Izzy had gone Jace hot on my heals.I kicked the door open blade in hand ready to fight.I was not prepared for what I saw next.

**ok R&R tell me what ya think.**


End file.
